thenighthuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
Demons are malevolent spirits. They are created from corrupted human souls that have endured extensive torture in Hell. In this process, they become corrupted, extremely evil, and also very powerful. They require a Vessel to walk the earth, though are able to roam in their smoke form. Story Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading or Trapping * Devil's Trap * Holy Water * Exorsism * Flesh Sigil - By carving a particular sigil into a demon's possessed flesh, it is possible to lock the demon within its host and disable its powers, the most important one being teleportation. However, demons with these sigils are not bound to a single place and can roam around freely if not restrained by some other means. * Ghosts - Ghosts can pull Demons from their vessels. * Hallowed Ground - Low level demons, are unable to enter hallowed ground, however stronger ones can. It is unclear if this includes cemeteries as well as churches. * Hex bags - Hex bags can be used to hide people from demons as well as angels. * Holy Fire - Though not fatal to demons as it is to Angels, Holy Fire can cause demons extreme pain. * Iron - A demon can't touch iron without its skin burning or cross it if it is used to erect a barrier, much like salt. * Palo Santo - Basically a wooden, hybridized version of salt and holy water. When a demon is stabbed with it, it causes the wound to smoke and painfully pins the demon to a single spot, immobilizing them long enough to perform an exorcism. Palo Santo isn't commonly used by many hunters due to the fact that it damages the hosts the demons are possessing. * Physical Damage - 'Though demons themselves cannot be harmed by conventional means, severe damage sustained by their vessels (such as severed limbs) will greatly reduce their effectiveness in combat. Unlike angels, most demons are unable to heal their vessels. As such, if the vessel accumulates too much damage, the demon will be forced to vacate its host and search for a new vessel. However, some demons choose to heal their host's injuries, although this is relatively rare. * '''Purified blood '- The blood of a person who has confessed his/her sins or is blessed by a priest is shown to be able to hurt demons if injected into them. This hurts Knights of Hell more than regular demons. * '''Demon Cure - It's possible to turn a demon into a human again if, on sacred ground, a human injects his own "pure" blood in a Demon. The blood must be given hourly for eight hours. In the last dose, the blood must be fresh and the donor must tell before the exorcism. Alternatively, the curer only need inject the purified blood and it will cure the demon. * Salt - Demons are unable to cross a line of salt and can do very little to damage the line at all. They cannot open doors lined with salt if opening it would break the line. Salt can also be used to torture demons by making them ingest it or by injecting them with saltwater. Forcing a Demon to ingest salt will drive them out of their host. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt and knock back demons. Killing Weapons, Rituals and Spells * Angel Blade * Bones - If the bones belonging to the demon are burned, the demon will be killed much like a vengeful spirit. This can also be used to torture demons. * Magic - Humans and witches are able to harm and kill demons via spells and strong magic. * Demon-Killing Knife - It will kill a demon that is within a host if the wound dealt is a fatal one. Upper level demons are more resistant to the pain of the knife, and the Knights of Hell and Princes of Hell cannot be killed by the knife. * The Colt Types of Demons * Generals of Hell * Princes of Hell * Knights of Hell * Crossroads Demons * Black Eyed Demons Known Demons Recurring * Zagan Minor Appearances * The Number of the Beast